Small Voice
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome x Reader where you meet Jerome at Arkham Asylum and you start to form a crush on him but you try to play it cool and act as if you don't like him.


You were stuck with Jerome at Arkham Asylum and you had been for about four weeks. You had trouble admitting to yourself that he started to grow on you, the ginger snuck up on you in a way you didn't expect. He was devilishly charming and you loved that about him. It wasn't easy to catch your attention but he surely stole yours.

You weren't going to let your true feelings show though, because you felt that showed weakness and that wasn't going to get you anywhere in Arkham Asylum. You liked feeling in control and you refused to allow a small infatuation ruin that. The only reason why you were sent here was because you murdered two police officers. Your reasoning for doing so was because you hated cops, you didn't think they were good for anything. You felt like you didn't belong here, but what was most important is that you knew you weren't crazy.

You sat in your usual seat, flipping through a fashion magazine in disinterest when suddenly the mischievous ginger approached you by sitting across from you. You avoided eye contact with him, that's what you usually did because his eyes were overly enticing, you had to remind yourself not to let him make you weak in the knees. You kept your eyes on the magazine and the magazine only.

"Earth to Y/N! Look up!" he said, leaning over the table and flicked your chin up with his finger, snickering as he did so.

You looked back at him with a glower and then continued to pretend like you were reading the magazine. "Don't you have something better to do than harass your fellow inmates?" you said snarkily.

"I'm bored." he said with his hand planted on his cheek. "There's nothing to do! And maybe I just like seeing you angry, it's the most entertaining thing in here. Those bozos over there are going to make my brain explode if I spend another second with them, where are guns when you need em?" he laughed loudly, keeping his eyes focused on you. He was trying to get more of a reaction out of you but you weren't giving in.

"I'm a bit busy here, can you please go away and stop being such a baby?" you sighed.

"I'm only talking to you because you're the only other person besides me that can actually hold a conversation for more than a minute. You really need to work on your attitude, princess." he smirked, leaning his body over the table so that he can get a closer look at you.

"Well the princess would like some breathing space for once." you said bluntly.

"You know I actually admire you, which isn't something I'd usually admit but you're quite the bold one killing those cops. Why'd you do it? Just for fun?" he raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Those cops were corrupt, they got what was coming to them. If I didn't do anything, then who would?" you said, looking back at him.

"You were so sloppy though. It's like you wanted to get caught. Pretty much as sloppy as Greenwood over there." he motioned his head over to Greenwood who was staring at you with a repulsive grin on his face.

"Why are you being such a dick?" you growled quietly, you knew this was just a part of his regular routine to annoy you and you actually found it amusing at times but he was pushing it a little too far when he compared you to Greenwood.

"I'm just yanking your chain. I don't think there's anyone as brainless as Greenwood." he snickered.

"So is this your plan? To drive me insane as long as we're in here?" you guessed, throwing your magazine to the ground which made all the other inmates' heads turn to you from the sudden noise.

"It's kind of ironic that you say that because the whole city thinks we're already crazy, so do you think I'm going to make you even crazier? I'm so flattered you think I'd be able to pull that off!" he laughed mockingly.

You noticed that all eyes were on you so you asked. "Don't you have anything better to do than stare? Go back to twiddling your thumbs." you raised your middle finger at them which made most of the inmates laugh.

"Oohh looks like you're quite the comedian around here. Bravo!" he clapped noisily.

You rolled your eyes, some days were better than others and some days just felt like "Annoy Y/N Day."

"I'm going to get some sleep now, you can all fuck yourselves." you snorted and stormed off to head to your bunk bed in your cell.

You clearly had feelings for him, you knew that. Even though he could be excessively irksome and he was always trying to provoke you, you couldn't help but feel a connection with him. He seduced you with his boyish charm. You were angry with yourself because you didn't want these feelings, all they did was hold you back. You wished that these feelings would go away as well as your back aches from your very uncomfortable bed.

You lied on your side, tossing and turning for a little while until you got into a semi comfortable position, you didn't know if it was possible to ever get a good night's sleep in here though.

"Owww." you whined because your sore back was getting worse, you reached behind your back and rubbed it gently in attempt to soothe some of the pain.

"Is your back still hurting?" Jerome asked, his body standing against the door frame.

"What's it to you? You're not a masseur so please go away." you sassed.

"That's not what you want. I'll stick around. Believe me, I have plenty of time to kill. And I may not be a masseur, but I am a man of many talents." he stated with a confident smirk.

"Oh yeah? Sure. You shouldn't flatter yourself so much, it's really obnoxious." you advised.

"You're so sour. This may come as a surprise, but I'm actually here to help." he climbed up to the top bunk bed and lied next to you.

"W-What are you doing here?" your cheeks flushed with light hues of red, a smile slowly forming on your face.

"The masseur has arrived. Sorry that he's a little late, but he's here now so quit your yapping." he commented. Without even looking at him, you already knew that he was grinning. He slid his hands underneath your top and started massaging your sore back with gentle fingers. It caught you off guard, you didn't know this side of him existed. You were pleasantly surprised and you moved a little closer to him. He gave your back soft and long strokes, kneading his fingers against your skin.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I-I'm fine really." you uttered softly, you could feel your cheeks heating up further, you were very grateful that your back was facing him so he couldn't see it.

"No you're clearly not. I can tell it's been really bothering you. It's why you're always acting like a grumpy old man." he chuckled that adorable chuckle, which just made you fall for him even more, but you didn't like being called a grumpy old man. You figured he would always be a joker regardless of the situation though.

He scattered his fingers all around your back and he made sure to rub every inch of it. His hands were very comforting, you felt relaxed and relieved from some of the pain because of him.

You allowed him to massage your back a little longer but then you couldn't take it anymore. You needed to be in his arms and feel his lips against yours, so you took the opportunity. You turned around so that you were facing him. He looked back at you with a captivating smile because he knew what your next move was. You leaned in close to his face, your breath clinging onto his, and then you suddenly locked lips with his. He kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to his warm body. You grabbed the back of his head gently, running your fingers through his strands of hair, you kissed him again and again. You had been waiting for this moment and it was exactly how you imagined it.

You invited him in for a french kiss, your tongues entwined. Quiet and soft moans escaped his mouth, his tongue roamed your mouth as much as he possibly could. He kept you in a warm embrace. You pulled away from the kiss to take a breather, he literally took your breath away. You pecked his lips sweetly and smiled at him warmly. He pushed the strands of your hair away from your face and kissed you on the nose quickly.

You found yourself at a loss for words, you weren't sure what was the right thing to say.

"Um th-thanks." you said, burying your head in his chest to hide your face in embarrassment.

"Ha, of course. Glad I could help." he whispered, playing with the locks of your hair in between his fingers.

"Not a word of this to any of the other inmates okay?" you said, your voice muffled.

"Sorry, but I can't make such promises." he chortled.

"This never happened. I'm serious." you reminded.

"And I was serious when I said you act like a grumpy old man. Something tells me you'll warm up the idea very soon." he said assuredly.

And a small voice in your head told you that he was probably right about that.


End file.
